Broken Pieces
by liquidgarnet
Summary: More then Sonny stands in the way of Jason and Courtneys' fairytale ending. (I suck at summaries please r/r)
1. Crashing Forward

Courtney watched as they wheeled Jason further down the hallway, towards surgery. She could not help the way her blood ran cold, the fear in the pit of her stomach growing. Tears slid down her cheeks as she finally took a seat in one of the plastic waiting room chairs. Bobbie looked at Courtney with concern, the gash on her fore head wasn't bleeding, but the wound looked deep. With a sigh, the nurse grabbed a first aid kit and sat on the coffee table in front of Courtney. The blonde did not even look up as Bobbie began to clean her wound; it was as if she was not even there. 

_"Jason I have to go get help" Courtney stated quietly as she observed him grimace in Pain with every breath. He looked through the windshield where a foot of snow had already fallen, more falling while the wind whipped around the car dangerously._

_"No I'm not letting you go out in that, I'll be fine" Jason replied entwining his fingers with Courtney's'. Her blue eyes filled with fear as she saw the gash on her forehead in the mirror, blood seeping down across her cheek. Jason became quiet and her attention turned back to him, his eyes were closed and a moment of panic swept over the blonde. _

_"Jason please don't do this, please wake up" Courtney choked out, tears clouding her vision. His eyes slowly opened and Courtney smiled through the tears falling down her cheeks, until he let a moan of pain. She held his hand tighter closing her eyes and praying for help, praying that they would survive. Jason placed a hand on her cheek drawing her eyes open and into his gaze once again. _

_"It's going to be okay, were going to get out of this" He whispered, she placed her hand over his, savoring the warmth of his touch. _

_"How do you know" Courtney whispered fear caressing her words._

_"Because I believe in love, I think it will keep us safe" Jason stated looking into Courtney's eyes before his lips descended onto hers. The kiss grew more passionate, but was interrupted when bright lights bore down on the car shining through the white powder. The couple pulled away from each other squinting to get a better view of what was happening outside. Courtney smiled, hope shining in her eyes when she saw the shadows of rescuers in the headlights, turning to Jason the smile slipped from her features. He had once again passed out the rise and fall of his chest becoming less frequent._

"No!" Courtney choked out through tears, catching Bobbie by surprise. The nurse finished taping the bandage to the blonde's forehead, observing the tears that trailed down her cheeks and the way she didn't seem to notice.  Bobbie placed her hand on Courtney's watching as she slowly drew the blonde's attention back to reality. 

"Bobbie I can't loose him… I just found him… why?" Courtney choked out through tears wrapping her arms tightly around the nurse in front of her. Bobbie stroked the woman's hair attempting to comfort her through the painful sobs that racked her body. The nurse could not help the tears that sprang to her own eyes as she watched the young and innocent girl become so broken. Bobbie saw Carly and Sonny walk in the concern obvious. When Carly saw Courtney she could not hold back her shock, it was worse then she thought. Carly knew then that something was seriously wrong.  


	2. Dreams and Nightmares

Chapter2

Carly felt paralyzed with fear, as she watched the tears slip down Courtney's face. Sonny walked into the sitting area, staying in the background, while his sister held onto Bobbie tightly. Carly did not follow, her eyes swept over the open hospital, the smell of sanitizer invading her nostrils, reminding her of why she hated this place so much. Carly's legs gave out beneath her, Sonny barely made it to her side in time to catch her. Courtney had not noticed her family's presence, her mind still whirling with everything that had gone wrong over the past few hours. 

"Courtney" Sonny stated her name trying to draw her attention. The blonde looked up tears clouding her vision, recognition finally appearing in her eyes. Bobbie backed away allowing Sonny to sit on the coffee table in front of Courtney, taking her hands in his. 

"What happened?" Sonny inquired watching helplessly as Courtney bowed her head tears still flowing freely. Carly sat at the side, Bobbie attempting to comfort the dark blonde who like Courtney, seemed to have pulled away from reality. 

"He was driving…there was so much snow…he promised we would be okay" Courtney managed to choke out through sobs.  Sonny attempted to pull her close, only to have her shrug off the embrace. Standing Courtney walked away from the waiting room, towards the doors that they had taken Jason through, hours ago. 

"It's my fault we were on the road" Courtney stated, wrapping her arms tighter around herself, to ward off the sudden chill in the air. Carly stared blankly at her sister in law, trying to encode the cryptic words she had spoken.

"We were so happy…   

_Courtney glanced around the loft, sighing slightly as she observed the nearly sparkling clean interior. With nothing left to do, the blonde fell back onto the couch taking a calming breath, as she awaited Jason's return from his divorce trip. Rosie came to her side looking for attention, when the lock clicked and the door opened. Jason was caught off guard when Courtney jumped into his arms placing a passionate kiss against his lips. The two pulled away breathless, Courtney smiling innocently as her gaze locked with Jasons'. _

_"Hi" She whispered, tightening her arms around his neck, his body pressed against hers. _

_"Hi" Jason replied, grinning before he lifted Courtney into his arms, placing her on the couch. _

_ "So how was the annulment trip?" Courtney inquired settling into Jason's arms, while Rosie lay at their feet. _

_" Fine, we signed the papers and I even had some time to buy souvenirs" Jason watched in amusement as Courtney perked up at the prospect of gifts, despite her best attempt to remain unaffected. Pulling a bag from his coat pocket, he handed it to her silently, observing as she studied the box, before finally inspecting it's contents. Pulling out the long black velvet case, Courtney paused looking up at Jason in surprise, her eyes sparkling. Opening the case, she ran her hand over the silver chain, that held a diamond heart in the middle. She couldn't seem to form a sentence as she marveled at the beauty of the necklace, letting Jason place it around her neck. Smiling through tears, she glanced down to where it rested. _

_"Do you like it?" Jason asked hopefully, growing nervous at the blonde's silence. Tearing her gaze from the silver heart, Courtney nodded, sitting up to place a soft kiss against Jason's lips. _

_"Courtney, I gave it to you to show that you own my heart" Jason whispered placing a hand on the blonde's cheek, his thumb brushing away a few tears. _

_"No one has ever given me something so beautiful" Courtney replied letting Jason's lips descend upon hers into a passionate kiss. _

_"I love you" Jason stated pulling away to rest his fore head against Courtneys', entwining their fingers. _

_"I love you too" _

_Smiling Courtney settled back into Jason's arms, closing her eyes, a smile still gracing her features, as she slipped into a peaceful sleep. _

_The next morning    _

_Courtney's eye lids fluttered open, slowly realizing, that she was no longer in Jason's arms. Sitting up to survey the empty living room, she began to think it had all been a dream. The heart that rested around her neck told a different story though.  The blonde sighed, letting her head fall back against the couch pillow, observing the unused bed through the wooden entertainment center. A flash of silver caught her eye, slowly she rose, to inspect the object lying open, on the cream-colored comforter. Lifting the large silver heart shaped box into her hands, she noticed how light it was. Glancing down she saw a note resting against the pillow. Opening it, she read the one line displayed in bold black letters,** WAIT**._  _Pouting, Courtney placed the box back down, needing to distance herself from the gift before her curiosity got the best of her. Falling back against the couch, the blonde began to wait impatiently for Jason's return._

_When the door finally opened, Courtney glared up at Jason as he walked in, Rosie by his side. Standing up, Courtney crossed her arms in front of her chest, trying to make herself appear angry, all the while impatiently awaiting her gift. Jason eyed the blonde, busying himself with fixing Rosie a bowl of water, attempting to ignore the expectant glances Courtney sent him. _

_"Okay I' am just going to open it" Courtney stated, letting her arms fall to her side, as she walked towards the bed. The blonde yelped in surprise, when Jason grabbed her around the waist just before she could touch the box. Smiling, he placed her down on the bed, taking a seat beside her, handing her the gift. With an excited smile, Courtney opened the heart shaped package, looking down at the folded card that lay inside, slightly surprised. _

_Pulling the card out she observed the pale paper, decorated in gold roses, which acted as a border to words of the same color. _

_"We invite you to the wedding of Mrs. Courtney Matthews and Mr. Jason Morgan" Courtney read aloud, staring down at the words in shock, once they finally sunk in. _

_"I wanted to ask you to be my wife when the alcazar mess was finally over, but with me still married to Brenda… I thought it would be better to wait" Jason commented taking her hand into his own, their gazes connecting. _

_"Will you marry me?" Jason finally asked, watching Courtney's eyes fill with tears, until a smile finally spread across her features. _

_"Yes" Courtney replied, clutching the card to her chest, wrapping her arms around Jason's neck, hugging him tightly. _

_"I have a ring that I want to put on your finger, once I get Sonny's blessing to marry you" Jason stated,  running a hand over Courtney's cheek before pulling her to him and placing a scorching kiss against her lips.  Pulling back, Courtney smiled. _

_"Can we go see Sonny now?" She requested, looking at her fiancée hopefully. _

_"Sonny and Carly are up at the cabin we will have to wait until tomorrow" _

_" I can't wait that long, can't we go up there, it's not that long of a drive" Courtney suggested, watching the hesitation fade from Jason's face._

_"Okay I'll go get dressed, so we can go" Courtney rose from the bed, only to have Jason's grip on her hand pull her back. _

_"What's the rush? It's still early" _

_"I know, hopefully in a few short hours I'll have a ring on my finger to show the rest of Port Charles that I' am going to marry the man I love" Courtney replied simply, placing a chaste kiss on Jason's lips, before leaving to change. _

Courtney looked up at Carly who had come to her side, on shaky legs, enveloping her in a crushing hug. 

"He's going to be okay" Carly whispered, into her sister in law's ear, trying to convince herself there was some truth in those words. The two women seemed oblivious to Sonny. Who sat his cold gaze fixed straight ahead. The thought of Jason and his sister together, causing a blazing anger, to build up inside of him. Silently rising from the waiting room chair, he stood at Courtney's side, placing a hand on her shoulder, to draw her apart from Carly. 

"You shouldn't be here, I'll have a guard take you home" Sonny stated, a cold edge accenting his words. 

"I'm not leaving Jason" 

"You don't belong here, your relationship with Jason ends now" Sonny replied, turning around to talk to Max, when Courtney grabbed his arm forcefully whipping him around. 

"I do belong here, I' am engaged to Jason" Courtney yelled. watching Sonny's cool gaze and calm demeanor slip slightly. 

"You are not engaged, I would have never given my blessing to it"

"Jason needed your blessing, I don't, I will be by his side when he wakes up, I will wear his ring on my finger, I won't let you destroy our happiness" Courtney responded, challenging her brother, to contest her words. The two siblings stood glaring at each other, Carly on the sidelines watching the stubbornness of both. 

"I won't discuss this here" Sonny said firmly, placing a hand on his sister's arm, to pull her away from the waiting room and towards the elevator. Courtney pulled her arm back. 

"I'm staying, that is the end of this discussion" Courtney stated seriously. Sonny was ready to contest, when Courtney grimaced in pain. Clutching her stomach she fell into his arms. 

"Sonny something is wrong" Courtney whispered, gripping her brothers' arm tightly, to stay upright. 

"I need a doctor" Sonny yelled watching a nurse scurry away to get help. 

"It's going to be okay" Sonny stated, his voice thick with emotion, fear gripping him when he noticed Courtney was no longer conscious, to hear his reassurances. __


	3. Family Ties

Carly watched in silence as the nurses and doctors crowded around Courtney, lifting her from the ground and onto a stretcher. Sonny looked up at his wife, their gazes connecting briefly, before she turned away, pacing the waiting room. Carly looked up catching Monica as she rushed through the double doors of surgery and into Courtney's room. The dark blonde attempted to call out to her.  The name died on her lips as she observed the shaky and frazzled woman, trying to piece together another horrible timeline to explain her son's most recent accident. Brushing back a few tears, Carly finally sat down, clicking her boot heel against the carpet, not able to stop fidgeting; knowing if she stopped moving it would become more of a reality. Sonny placed a hand on his wife's shoulder attempting to comfort her. Sighing, Carly sank back into his embrace letting herself be calm for one second. When she closed her eyes, she could see Jason and Courtney, at Christmas being so obvious about their newfound love, for the first time Jason had allowed himself to be happy. Carly whimpered, tears falling down her cheeks as she tried to push away the memories, vowing that they would make more, as a family. 

Monica looked at the pale blonde lying unconscious on the hospital bed her hair falling over her face, softly masking her features. Hesitating, the doctor finally removed the needle from her pocket, slowly withdrawing the blood from Courtney's arm. The woman lay still, unresponsive to anything Monica was doing. 

"Dr. Quartermaine, Mr.Corinthos is asking to know his sisters condition" The nurse stated quietly from the doorway, her head bowed, to avoid the doctor's wrath for being a disturbance. Monica nodded silently never looking up from her patient. Pushing the hair from Courtney's eyes, the doctor sighed her moment of piece quickly ending. 

Pushing the door open Monica removed her gloves, looking toward the couple in the waiting room with regret. Carly glanced up noting the doctor's expression, her heart falling again. Sonny stopped pacing pulling his body to a halt in front of the doctor, impatiently awaiting information.

"Courtney has been unresponsive, I have ruled that there is no internal bleeding, we will now more when the blood test comes back" Monica spoke seriously, attempting to keep her cool despite the shaky feeling she had, had since Jason had been wheeled in. Monica turned away walking towards the surgery room, when Carly grabbed her arm. 

"Thank you" The dark blonde whispered, a small smile appearing on her lips. Monica could only nod, taking a deep breath to steady herself, before going back to check on Jason's surgery. Carly glanced up at Sonny, before she turned away making her way to Courtney's room. 

Sitting down at her sister in laws beside, Carly could not stop the tears that slowly slipped down her cheeks. Another piece of her family lay hooked up to machines. The dark blonde gently took Courtney's hand in her own, sniffling slightly when she felt the cold skin contact her warm hands. Resting her head on the bedside, Carly clutched Courtney's hand, in attempt to hold on while everything slipped away. 

"Dr. Quartermaine, the labs are back for Courtney Matthews" A nurse stated from behind the doctor. Monica glanced back nodding, before she let her eyes survey the scene before her one last time. Through the window, she could see Jason lying still while the doctors rushed around him, trying to stop the bleeding. Placing a hand on the glass she traced the outline of Jason's cheek, wishing she could be beside him. Brushing a few stray tears away, Monica followed the path towards Courtney's room. 

Monica entered the room quietly observing Carly's sleeping form. The doctor removed an envelope from her coat, placing the x rays against the light in the far end of the room. 

"What's wrong with her?" Monica looked back at Carly startled by her words. 

"I thought you were sleeping" Monica stated, calming slightly, as Carly sat back against her chair wide-awake. 

"I just needed to close my eyes, today has been horrible… I needed to have one moment to breathe" Carly replied quietly, glancing up towards the x-rays, which Monica had been observing. 

"The x rays show no broken bones" The doctor stated simply, Carly nodded rubbing her temples in an attempt to calm the pounding in her head. Monica removed the single sheet left in the envelope her eyes scanning the pages contents quickly, glancing back at Courtney. 

"What is it?" Carly inquired the fear growing in the pit of her stomach, as she regarded the hesitant doctor. 

"She was pregnant" Monica stated in disbelief running a through her hair, letting the envelope slip onto the floor. 

"What do you mean she was pregnant?"

"Courtney was only 2 months into her pregnancy, with the stress and the accident" Monica could not finish her sentence, her heart aching for her one time daughter in law.

"A.J never has to find out" The doctor stated as she began to see the trepidation in Carly's eyes. 

"The baby wasn't A.J's, it was Jason's" Carly responded, taking Courtney's hand into hers once again, tuning out the rest of the world as she closed her eyes letting her tears slowly fall. 

"Carly what is wrong with me?" Courtney asked, her eyes now open and staring at Carly, fearfully. 

Please review!


	4. Moment of Truth

Carly looked at Courtney, pushing a lock of hair from the girls eyes. Sighing, the dark blonde bowed her head, attempting to hold in the tears that threatened to spill over.

"Sweetie, you… you, I can't do this, I'm sorry" Carly choked out through sobs, looking at Courtney apologetically, before running from the room. Sonny watched in shock, as his wife whirled by him, her heels clicking loudly against the floor. The dark blonde pressed the elevator button, impatiently awaiting its arrival. Sonny reached Carly's side, her finger pushing the button more vigorously, once she felt his presence. Hesitating momentarily, Sonny reached a hand out, placing it softly against his wife's shoulder, turning her to face him. Biting her lip to hold in the tears that still lingered, Carly looked into her husbands brown eyes. Crumpling into a heap of sobs, the dark blonde fell into her husband's arms. Sonny held Carly tightly, letting himself slowly slip to the ground with his wife, resisting letting his own tears fall.

Courtney looked at Monica questioningly, watching as the doctor slipped into the seat Carly had occupied. 

"How is Jason" Courtney asked, her sketchy memory once again piecing together the last few hours. She watched the doctor pause, a look of sadness crossing her features as she thought of her son. 

"He's still in surgery… they are trying to stop the bleeding". 

Courtney sank back in her bed, the uneasy feeling she had, had since the first mention of their fateful trip to the cabin, still haunting her. 

"And me, what is wrong with me?" Courtney inquired, a bit of desperation entering her voice as she once again quested for answers. 

"You lost… you lost your baby" Monica whispered, observing the puzzled expression that Courtney wore. 

"I couldn't have, I wasn't pregnant"

"Courtney, you were two months along, you would have presented with symptoms very shortly" Monica watched, tears blurring her vision, as Courtney opened her mouth to speak shutting it promptly when a sob escaped. 

"Can I please be alone?" Courtney requested, brushing away a few tears and taking a deep breath to steady herself, trying to convince Monica she was okay. The doctor nodded, hesitating, as she reached the doorway, turning to glance back at Courtney who smiled at her reassuringly. When the blonde finally heard the door click behind Monica, she let her tears fall freely. Curling into a ball Courtney pulled the sheets up to her neck, burying her head in a pillow, hoping it would muffle the sound of her painful sobs.  

Courtney pulled her head away from the white feather pillow, taking gulps of air as though she had not felt oxygen in her lungs for years. Pulling the blankets back she let her body swing up, her legs hanging over the mattress. Sighing, the blonde ran a hand through her hair, her eyes roaming over the rooms bleak interior. The cold white walls and single metal chair, made her feel more alone then ever. Shivering slightly, Courtney pulled on her jeans and a t-shirt that lay at the base of the bed. Her eyes glanced down towards the leather jacket that hung over the beds metal base. Smiling she lifted the leather to her nose, Jason's scent invading her senses, a familiar ache settling into her heart. Slipping the jacket on, she remembered the feeling of being wrapped in Jason's arms. Her hands fell into a pocket, seeking out the cause of the slight bump in the smooth material. With shaky hands, the blonde removed a black velvet box, opening it to gaze at the ring embedded in the middle. 

_"I have a ring, I' am going to put on your finger, as soon as I get Sonny's blessing"_

Smiling through her tears, Courtney ran a finger over the silver band, that held a simple, but elegant circular diamond, that shone in the light. Her hand absently fell to her stomach, her heart breaking from the loss of a child, she didn't even know she was carrying. 

"Your baby Jason" Courtney whispered to thin air, letting the tears slip down her cheeks,  placing the ring in the middle of the bed, she left the room silently. Glancing up and down the hallway, Courtney observed as a few nurses typed away on their key boards, oblivious to the hospitals going ons. Slipping by unnoticed, the blonde breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the stairwell, ascending towards the roof.  The rain pelted against the pavement beneath her feet, the cold droplets soaking through the thin material of Courtney's clothes. The blonde didn't notice the cold, her body had been numb since he was wheeled away. Every emotion was like a needle that pricked at her skin, barely breaking through. With a deep sigh, she watched as the lightning crashed through the sky, illuminating the darkened park beneath her. Courtney could almost envision the lush green fields filled with children, skipping about in the sun, playing joyfully, their laughter piercing the air. Glancing down onto the park, all she could make out in the darkness were trees and the rain that ran along the ground. Closing her eyes she savored the cool droplets, it was a piece of her, the way the water fell it was all a part of her memory. The first time she kissed Jason, the rain had made her shiver, the fear and anger at Jason's threat to Coleman still fresh in her mind. The kiss had made her blood boil; she knew from that moment on the rain would never make her feel cold. Sitting down on the roof's ledge, Courtney breathed in the air around her, fresh and cool, a mist appearing when she exhaled. She sat looking down on the scenery, all the different scenarios of how the night could have gone flashing through her mind. Raising a hand to her stomach she imagined being able to feel a baby kick beneath her hand, seeing the way Jason would run to her side when she called. Courtney could almost feel the warmth of Jason's hand slide over her so he too could feel the kicking. It was all a dream, Courtney knew that, but she also knew Jason would have loved the child like no one else could.

_Courtney shifted positions settling deeper into Jason's arms, letting the combined warmth of the fire and his body invade her. Taking his hand in her own, the blonde lifted their palms comparing the sizes, Jason entwining their fingers out of instinct. Pulling back slightly Courtney observed him for a moment, a small smile appearing on his lips as he noticed her studying him. _

_"What?" He inquired, chuckling slightly when Courtney blushed, bowing her head. _

_Biting her lip, the blonde let her gaze connect with Jasons' again, almost loosing herself in their crystal blue depth. _

_"Have you ever thought about kids?" Courtney asked, shifting her gaze to focus somewhere directly over his shoulder. _

_"Ya… I mean after Michael, I knew it was something I wanted" Jason replied truthfully, watching a smile appear on Courtney's features. _

_Settling back into Jason's arms the blonde sighed, the answer only slightly satisfying her curiosity. _

_"What do you think your kids would look like?" The sudden question surprised Jason glancing downwards; he was met with a curious gaze. _

_"I guess I would want them to look like their mother" Jason responded, watching the blonde nod her head. _

_"I would want them to have your eyes, smile and of course your lips" Jason finished, smiling proudly, as Courtney's face lit up, her eyes glowing as if In disbelief._

_"I love you" Courtney whispered, tears clouding her vision as she stared up into Jason's baby blues. _

_"I love you too" Jason replied pulling Courtney In closer, wrapping his arms tighter around her body. _

_"You think I'll make a good mother?" _

_"You'll make a great mother and I will be a fantastic father"_

_"Don't you think your boasting just a bit?" Courtney requested, her eyes shining when she observed the shocked look on Jason's features. _

_"Okay, you are going to be the best dad ever" Courtney conceded, earning a smile from Jason. _

_"But you have to promise if it is a girl you won't be too overprotective" The blonde haired woman stated seriously, looking him square in the eye. _

_"I promise I will not control her, I don't want to be like that, but she is not going to date until she is 40" Jason replied earning a whack on the chest from Courtney, who was trying to glare at him, unsuccessfully. Jason tickled Courtney, earning another smile through her laughter. Settling down the two lay in comfortable silence, letting their outside worries die in front of their doorstep. _

_"Your right we are going to make great parents" Courtney stated closing her eyes as exhaustion overtook her. Placing kiss on the sleeping woman's forehead, Jason settled deeper into the couch closing his eyes, sleep coming quickly. _

Courtney opened her eyes letting her tears mix with the raindrops. The droplets ran over her eyelashes tickling her cheeks as they fell. Hearing the metal door swing open behind her, she turned slowly. Sonny stood silently by the door, his hands resting in his pockets casually, despite the fears that raced through his mind. Leaning against the cement ledge Courtney took in her brother's appearance, his black hair curling in the torrential rainfall, his expensive brown suit looking more like his black ones. 

"I'm sorry" Sonny offered, stepping closer to his sister. Courtney looked away her eyes filling with tears once again, any anger she had felt towards her brother leaving, to give way to the grief she now felt. 

"You didn't deserve to have this happen to you, I should have been… I could have" Sonny struggled to find the right words, running a hand through his hair he sighed, taking a seat next to her on the ledge. 

"You couldn't stop me from falling in love and you couldn't have stopped this accident" Courtney replied softly, her gaze fixed on her hands, that twisted nervously in her lap. 

"I should have never yelled at you, I may not be happy about your relationship with Jason but the hospital lobby was not the right place to discuss it" Sonny stated, Courtney glanced up seeing the sadness in his brown eyes. 

"It's not your fault I lost the baby" The blonde stated simply, the last words coming out in a whisper. Courtney watched from the corner of her eye as Sonny removed an object from his pocket, placing it in his palm. Taking Courtney's hand in his own, Sonny slid the diamond ring onto her finger, looking up to see the light shine briefly in his sister's eyes. 

"I give you my blessing, Jason is going to wake up and you and Carly are going to start planning your wedding" Sonny stated, smiling when Courtney jumped into his arms, her form relaxing as her grip on him tightened. 

"We have to get back downstairs Monica said she would be out with news on Jason's condition" Sonny stated pulling away to look into Courtney's eyes. The blonde nodded, glancing up into the sky just as a star shot through the darkness, its sparkly gold color shining in the moonlight. Closing her eyes Courtney whispered her wish, finally following Sonny back into the hospital. 

_"Just let Jason be okay" The wish echoing in her head as her heartbeat sped up with every step towards the waiting room. _


	5. Heartbeat

Thanks for all the great reviews! Please tell me if you want me to continue writing this story. 

Chap.5:Goodbye

Courtney tapped impatiently on her chair's plastic armrest, her eyes sweeping over the calm hospital. The nurses chatted idly or made the rounds, slowly running through their daily routine, all the while the Corinthos family sat in tense silence. Carly sipped the almost cold coffee in her hands, resisting the urge to gag as the muddy liquid slipped down her throat. Courtney let out a huff of breath, glancing at the overhead clock for the fifth time in two minutes. A doctor stepped out from the double doors, making a direct path towards the occupants of the waiting room. Courtney glanced up at him, tears clouding her vision when she recognized his expression, a mix of grief and sympathy. The blonde sunk further into her plastic chair, letting the tears slowly slip down her cheeks. She was narrowly aware of Sonny and Carly both standing to hear the doctor's news. Courtney barely heard the mans apology, seeing Carly's blurry form sink to her knees, the sound of sobs piercing the air while Sonny held her tightly. Sonny glanced over at his sister her calm response telling him she was not even there; she was somewhere, where Jason would be alive. Courtney shut her eyes, tears still escaping from beneath her eyelids as she tried to shut down, attempting to stop the painful ache that invaded her heart. 

_I am alone_, she thought, her hand gripping the heart around her neck tightly her other hand still heavy with the ring he had given her. Rising from her chair, the blonde walked towards the room the doctor had come from. Sparing a glance towards her brother, she realized, it was the first time she had ever seen him cry. Hesitating briefly, Courtney stepped into the cluttered surgery room, her eyes taking in the ripped open packages and bloody cloths that lay discarded. The faint sound of sobs drew her gaze upwards, she was met by Monica's shaking form, sitting on a metal stool that lay beside Jason's body. The doctor glanced up as she heard Courtney enter the room, seeing the pale girl before her she let more tears slip down her cheeks. Monica walked to her daughter in laws side , pulling her into a hug, receiving no response. Courtney stood limply, her eyes focused on the body lying on the stretcher. Pulling back Monica looked at the girls face, her eyes appearing distant her body cold to the touch. The doctor soundlessly left the room, leaving Courtney alone with her fiancée. She stood still for what seemed like forever, afraid to move further into the room. Her mind whirling as it tried to process the truth Jason was gone. Finally taking a seat beside him, she took his hand into hers raising it to her cheek, its coolness barely affecting her. His eyes were closed, his face appearing almost peaceful. Courtney could almost imagine they were at the loft and that she was just watching him sleep. Letting a hand sweep over his cheek a chill ran up her spine, Jason was never usually this cold, was all she could think. Her hand falling back to her side, tears burning at her eyes as she attempted to hold them back. 

"You promised everything would be alright, you said you would never lie to me" Courtney choked out, her tears slipping over Jason's palm that she still held to her cheek. Courtney stopped talking, as if awaiting a response, one she knew would never come. 

The blonde placed Jason's hand on the spot directly above her heart, her free hand once again caressing his cheek. 

"It still beats for you, it will only ever beat for you" Courtney whispered, sobbing as she felt her heart beat speed up, as she gasped for breath between sobs. 

"Why did you leave me? I just found you" Courtney stroked Jason's hair as she spoke trying to find some warmth, any that would show a piece of him was still with her. Pulling away the blonde placed Jason's hand at his side, resting her head on the mattress beside it. 

"I love you, Jason Morgan" She whispered her heart sinking as she remembered he would never say, I love you too, again. 

"Courtney, Courtney honey" Carly shook the sobbing girl in fear. Courtney opened her eyes, squinting to see the figure in front of her better. Carly smiled letting out a relieved sigh as she observed her sister in law look around the room, suddenly coming back to reality. 

"What happened?" Courtney inquired wiping the still warm tears from her cheeks, looking towards Carly questioningly. 

"You fell asleep waiting for Monica, are you okay?" Carly sat by her sister in laws side, taking her hand. 

"I guess, I had a nightmare that he died, Carly he has to be alright" The blonde stated, her gaze connecting with the dark blondes. 

"He will be, he's strong" Carly responded, smiling reassuringly. 

Both women looked up when Sonny re-entered the waiting room, three steaming cups of coffee in his hands. Whispering her thanks Courtney took the coffee staring at the steam as it rose from the Styrofoam cup.  A cough drew her attention upwards, towards the dark haired doctor that stood before her. A moment of panic attacked Courtney as she recognized him as the man from her dream. 

"Ms. Matthews"…

Please review! I will try to have the next chapter out tonight or tomorrow morning. 


	6. Warmth

Thanks for all the reviews! Tell me if you want me to continue! 

Taking a deep breath, Courtney stood to greet the doctor, saying a prayer under her breath. 

"Dr. Quartermaine sent me to tell you that Jason made it through the surgery and is resting right now" The doctor stated, smiling. Courtney watched as Carly jumped into Sonny's arms, both smiling from ear to ear. 

"Can I see him?" Courtney requested quietly, smiling politely towards the dark haired man before her. 

"Yes" He stated simply, returning to the surgery room he had exited minutes before. Carly took her sister in laws hand giving it a reassuring squeeze, before the blonde walked off towards Jason's room. 

Courtney hesitated in the doorway her eyes taking in Jason's peaceful form, the even rise and fall of his chest, setting her at ease. Taking slow steps, the blonde observed the rooms interior, landing on the machines that lay beside her fiancée beeping every so often. Sitting in the chair at his side Courtney sighed taking Jason's hand in her own. 

"There is so much I have to tell you" The blonde whispered, her free hand stroking Jason's cheek, the warmth beneath her fingertips causing a smile to spread across her features. Sitting back Courtney gripped Jason's hand tightly, entwining their fingers as she waited for him to wake up.

Carly stood in the door watching her sister in laws diligent gaze set on Jason. Smiling, Carly lent against the door jam, calmly taking in the past few hours. Sonny wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, looking over her shoulder to survey the scene inside the room. Though Courtney never glanced up she could feel her family's presence, patiently waiting for the same thing she was, proof that he was really going to be okay.

Elizabeth walked out of the elevator, her gaze sweeping over the seemingly quiet hospital. The woman to her right hesitated, stopping as if to turn around, when Liz grabbed her arm, ushering the girl towards the lobby desk. Standing back the stranger let her eyes take in the hospital, its calmness up nerving her a little. Liz asked the nurse on duty a question, smiling when she got the answer she wanted. Returning to her companions' side, Liz took the girls arm a little roughly, dragging her towards the room she had been looking for. Carly turned around when she heard the annoying click of heels break the solitude. Rolling her eyes, the dark blonde let her gaze sweep over Elizabeth who came to stand before her. Carly glanced towards the red head at her side, showing little interest. 

"You shouldn't be here" Carly stated coldly, Sonny coming to her side, ready to signal for the guards. Elizabeth couldn't hold back the wolfish smile that spread across her features.

"I'm here because I had to bring Jamie to see her husband" Elizabeth replied, shoving the red head forward, for Carly and Sonny to examine. 

"Well keep going to wherever her husbands room is" Carly commented, scowling when Liz stood still, glancing down at her nails to show she was not going anywhere.

"We don't have to go any further, Jason's her husband" Elizabeth watched in amusement as Carly's jaw almost dropped. 

Courtney glanced upwards towards the doorway, raising her eyebrows at the sudden crowed that has seemed to position themselves just out of earshot. A small moan drew her attention back to the form lying before her. Jason shifted a little, his fingers tightening around hers as his eye lids finally fluttered open. Squinting he tried to see through the white overhead lights, that stung at his eyes. Finally turning his head, he caught a glimpse of Courtney. 

"Hey sweetie" Courtney whispered, smiling as she blinked back the tears of joy that had welled up in her eyes. 

"Hey" Jason replied, a small smile forming as he laid eyes on his fiancée. 

"I was worried you weren't going to come back to me" Courtney commented, tears slowly slipping down her cheeks.

"I promised I would" Jason raised his hand cupping her cheek, his thumb wiping away stray tears. 

"Come here" Jason pushed himself over, leading Courtney to his side by her hand. 

"Are you sure…I mean" Courtney hesitated, watching Jason nod his head to show he was fine. Smiling Courtney climbed into bed beside him, snuggling under the covers and into his arms. 

"There something I have to tell you" The blonde stated, glancing up into Jason's eyes. 

"It can wait, were both tired" Jason replied, placing a kiss against Courtney's fore head before letting his eyes close, sleep overtaking him once again. 

Courtney settled in closer to Jason, for the first time in what seemed like forever she felt safe. The nagging feeling that he needed to know the truth keeping her awake. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't be stronger for you" Courtney whispered, to both Jason and the baby she would never see. Letting a lone tear fall down her cheek, Courtney finally closed her eyes, surrendering to the warmth of Jason's embrace.

Both slept peacefully. Unaware of the woman standing outside, prepared to ruin their happiness. 


	7. Devil In Disguise

Carly grabbed Jaime's arm, pulling her from the doorway and towards the open lobby. The red head attempted to pull loose from the iron tight grip, digging her heels into the floor, to stop her body's involuntary movement. Carly only pulled the girl along harder, knowing she was probably bruising Jaime's arm, but choosing not to care. Finally, Carly stopped, pressing the elevator button insistently, tapping her nails on the wall impatiently. 

"Let go of me you psychopath" Jaime spoke through gritted teeth, trying once again to get free from Carly's vice like grip. Elizabeth walked to Jaime's side, only to have Carly grab her arm. The dark blonde holding both girls in place with little effort. When the metal doors finally slid open, Carly threw the two women inside, Watching in amusement, as they struggled to stay upright, from the force of the push. Liz began to pout rubbing her arm, while Jaime glared at Carly. 

"Bye bye girls, don't come back, if you do I'll push through these elevator doors, whether it's reached this floor or not" The dark blonde smiled at the women, waving as the doors closed. Rolling her eyes in disgust, Carly turned to see Sonny desperately trying to hold in his laughter. 

"Impressive, why didn't I hire you as a bodyguard?" Sonny inquired, smiling, earning a whack in the chest from his wife. Carly threw herself into a nearby chair watching Sonny come to her side, still chuckling softly. 

"You don't think what she is saying could be true, do you?" Carly looked at Sonny questioningly. 

"I don't know you have to ask Jason" 

"Courtney can't know she's been through too much" Carly stated, sighing as the days tumultuous events ran through her mind. 

"Could you maybe… oh I don't know distract Courtney while I grill… I mean ask Jason very nicely for the truth?" The dark blonde requested, smiling innocently up at her husband, whose resolve had already begun to fade.

"Fine but Jason tells Courtney the truth, whatever it may be" Sonny replied, watching Carly nod. 

Courtney glanced up at the ceiling counting the endless rows of white tiles, trying to focus on something other then telling Jason. She shifted her body pulling out of the embrace, as Carly and Sonny came to the doorway. Waving her hand to signal they could come in, Courtney settled back into the chair by Jason bedside. 

"How is he?" Sonny whispered, walking to his sisters side placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"He's okay, he woke up a while ago and we talked" 

"Are you okay?" Carly asked, looking Courtney in the eye. 

"I haven't told him yet, I tried but it seemed too soon. He shouldn't have to worry about how I'm feeling, so soon after he had major surgery" Courtney replied, breaking her eye contact with Carly, glancing at her hands that lay in her lap.

"Look you should go home for a bit, it's been a long evening" Sonny drew Courtney's eyes upwards, anger flashing briefly in her crystal blue gaze. 

"I told you I wasn't going to leave him" 

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant you should go and take a shower, get some clean clothes and have something to eat. Your no good to Jason if you pass out from hunger" Sonny replied, surprised by his sisters sudden defensiveness. Courtney sighed running a hand through her hair. 

"I'm sorry for getting snappy; I just don't want to leave him" 

"I'll be right here with Jason while you're gone" Carly stated, making her presence known again. Courtney nodded smiling at her sister in law. 

"Okay but I'll be back in an hour, if something happens, just call my cell" Courtney grabbed her jacket from the chair, walking towards Jason's side again. 

"I'll be back soon" Placing a kiss on her sleeping fiancée's forehead, the blonde finally let Sonny lead her out of the room. 

"Okay Jase you can stop pretending to be asleep now" Carly stated, watching his eyes open and a small smile spread across his features. 

"How did you know?"

"Oh please I have a child who pretends to be asleep way better then you, plus you smiled when Courtney kissed you" Carly replied, taking a seat in the chair Courtney had vacated. 

"I'm glad to see your feeling better, you had us all scared" Carly blinked back a few tears, taking Jason's hand. 

"I should have never chosen to drive in that blizzard, I could have gotten Courtney killed" Jason responded, the anger towards himself, evident in his voice. 

"Hey it was no ones fault, your okay and Courtney's okay" Carly caught herself lying as she said the last words knowing Courtney wasn't okay. 

"How long have you been awake?" Carly inquired, sitting back in her chair. 

"Long enough to hear you convince her to go home for a bit, thank you for that by the way, she needed some fresh air" Jason replied, smiling at Carly who suddenly became serious. 

"Who is Jaime?"

The red head pulled the arm of her shirt up, glancing in the mirror to see the bruises that had begun to form. Elizabeth stood in the background, hand raised to except money from the brown-haired woman who stood in the corner of the room. 

"There now I think you can find your way out" The brunette commented, placing the final bill in Liz's hand and watching as she left. 

"That witch Carly, she grabbed me and dragged me from the room like a four year old" Jaime spoke coldly, her green eyes hardening in anger. 

"Well I told you it wasn't going to be easy, but don't worry it's all falling into place. Come on sis cheer up" The brown-haired woman walked to Jaime's side, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. 

"It better work out, you promised I would get Jason the last time you made a play for Sonny. Angel that didn't work out the way you planned" Jaime stated, turning to face her sister arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Well when dad died I was close to getting Sonny, but he chose Carly. Your married to Jason, which means he can't marry Blondie  any time soon" Angel replied, fixing her shoulder length hair and brushing lint off her white top, smiling wickedly at her sister. 

"You know people shouldn't let your obsession with white fool them, you're exactly like dad" Jamie commented, looking over her sister's latest white ensemble. The two sisters were close but completely different. While Angel lived up to her name style wise, Jamie stuck to deep red colors and black, her long read hair curled softly. Angels now brown tresses were straightened, lying past her shoulders. The two smiled at their reflections in the full-length mirror. 

"I guess I'm off to play sweet and innocent Mrs. Morgan" Jamie gave Angel a small hug leaving to change. 

"Ms. Sorel, Faith Roscoe is here" A guard announced, poking his head in to see his boss. 

"Show her in" 

Jason shifted uncomfortably under Carly's scrutinizing glare. 

"How do you know about Jamie?" He asked. 

"She showed up with Liz, claiming she was worried about her husband, who by the way, is you" Carly replied, emphasizing her words by pointing towards Jason. 

"We got the marriage annulled, it meant nothing" Jason stated, shrugging to show the unimportance of the situation. 

"Are you sure 'cause there was a gold band around her finger, that shows otherwise"

"No we signed the papers before I came back to Port Charles… I gave them to her to take to the courthouse" Jason cursed beneath his breath, realizing his mistake. 

"You know for a guy who is supposed to be a good ready of people, stealthy and all that you aren't doing too well" Carly mumbled, sighing in disappointment while Jason glared at her.

"Not now Carly" He warned, running a hand through his hair. 

"Why would you let little Miss Muffet take the papers?" Carly inquired, not being able to stop her curiosity. 

"I got a call from Sonny, saying he needed me to fly to the Caribbean to do some business. Jaime and I both wanted the marriage to end so I trusted her with the papers" 

"Of all the people you choose to trust some girl… you what picked up in a bar?" 

"No!" Jason felt his anger rising, as Carly continued to state the obvious; he had made a stupid move. 

"So then tell me how you met her, why you married her" Carly requested, her voice lowering as she looked directly into Jason's eyes. 

"Her boyfriend was beating on her, she needed help, and I said I would protect her"

"So you married her to protect her. Sounds like you could have just hung around outside her doorway" Carly commented, beginning to pace. 

"She shot him with my gun, we had to find a way to protect ourselves" Jason finished. 

"How did Sonny never find out?"  

"I hid it, I didn't want him to know I was sucked into a loveless marriage" Jason bowed his head and Carly stopped in her tracks feeling bad at her sudden anger towards him. 

"Look all you have to do is get Jaime to divorce you and you can send her packing. Then me and Courtney can start planning your wedding" Carly sat down once again, taking Jason's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

"How am I supposed to tell Courtney?" Jason asked, looking towards Carly who could not answer, for the first time in her life she did not have one. 

Courtney pulled her coat around herself tightly, walking down the steps of the docks. The cool morning air whipped at her cheeks reddening them. Looking out onto the murky water before her, Courtney could see her reflection in the waves. Sighing the blonde began to turn around when she spotted a red head walking towards her. 

"I'm sorry to bother you but you are Courtney Matthews, right?" The stranger asked, coming closer, earning a suspicious once over from Courtney. The woman's hair was pulled back showing off her ivory skin, a long coat covering a pair of jeans and a turtleneck. Pausing briefly Courtney nodded, watching the woman let out a quick breath a relieved smile crossing her features. 

"I thought I recognized you, you are a friend of my husbands' right?" The woman inquired, rubbing her hands in an attempt to get some warmth. 

"I'm sorry who is your husband?" Courtney found herself slightly intrigued by the woman's questions. 

"Oh my god, I have to be the weirdest person you have ever met, I'm Jason Morgan's wife. My name is Jamie Morgan" The red head held her hand out for Courtney to shake, seemingly oblivious to the blonde's sudden paleness. 

"Nice to meet you" Courtney shook Jamie's hand trying to control her urge to rip the woman's arm off.  

"Are you headed to see Jason? We could go together" Jamie suggested, smiling sweetly. 

"Yeah, I have to talk to Jason about a few things" Courtney replied curtly, a cold edge accenting her words. Jamie watched in amusement as the blonde took the lead.

"This is going to be fun" The red head whispered beneath her breath, following in Courtney's footsteps.   


	8. A New Chapter

I'm not sure about this chapter, so tell me if u like it and want me to continue! Thanks for all the reviews!

A New Chapter

Courtney tapped the heel of her boot impatiently on the elevator floor. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, the blonde watched as the floors were slowly counted. Glancing towards the red head at her side she saw the girl smile brightly, Courtney barely responded, her smile coming out forced. Breathing a sigh of relief, Courtney excited the elevator walking out into the busy lobby. Ignoring Jamie, she set off towards Jason's room. The red heads' gaze bore into the blondes' retreating back, with a satisfied smile she pulled a cell phone from her coat pocket. 

"I want to take care of her today" 

Angel leaned against her desk watching as Faith strolled into the room, sitting herself down in the closest chair. 

"What is it you want Mrs. Roscoe?" Angel inquired bluntly, taking in the blonde's startled reaction with amusement.

"We both want to destroy Sonny" Faith stated, rising from her chair to inspect the office's lavish interior.

"Your point" Angel responded, growing weary of the conversation, she reached into her desk drawer. 

"We can work together" Faith turned to face the brunette once again, eyes fixing on the gun pointed towards her heart. 

"I work alone" Angel replied smiling menacingly, the first bullet found its target sending Faith to the ground. 

"Maurice!"

"Yes Ms.Sorel?"

"Get rid of her, and send someone to clean the carpet. I hate blood stains" Faith remarked flippantly.

Courtney stopped in her tracks as she finally reached Jason's doorway. Taking a deep breath, the blonde crossed the threshold, looking in on Jason's wide-awake form. 

"Hey" Smiling Jason rose from the bed, taking Courtney into his arms, only to have her pull away. 

"When were you going to tell me about her?" Anger flashed in her eyes as she silently regarded Jason. 

"I thought… it was supposed to be over" He stammered, running a hand through his hair. Courtney's distrustful gaze never wavered, her anger growing as she became more aware of the fact that Jamie stood just beyond the door. 

"Look Court, it wasn't even a relationship, me and Jamie were all about lies"

"Like you and me" Courtney saw the sadness flash in Jason's eyes, he again attempted to reach for her, only to her turn away. Blinking back tears, the blonde clenched her fists at her side, her different emotions tangling together. 

"Courtney I love you I gave you a ring, I promised we would be together. Do you think I was lying?" Jason pleaded trying to get her to understand, her back still turned to him. 

Courtney stared out through the windowpane, watching in sadness while Jamie pranced around talking to nurses. Her bubbly smile and bouncy curls set Courtney's teeth on edge, every nerve in her body crying out to strangle the girl.

"She still wears your ring too, she announced herself to me as Mrs. Morgan"

"I'm supposed to be Mrs. Morgan" Courtney added quietly, her voice thick with emotion. Jason sighed looking over the blondes' shoulder towards Jamie. He felt nothing but hatred towards the red head, if he only he could get Courtney to see that. Wrapping his arms around Courtney's waist, he was surprised when she did not pull away.

"I love you" Jason whispered. Courtney turned around, her arms wrapping around his neck. 

"I love you too, but I can't be with you"

Jamie surveyed the hospital lobby, observing the elevator impatiently. Pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, the read head heard the metal doors slide open. Trying to hold back her eager smile, she nodded at the man who passed, receiving a smirk in response. Watching in anticipation, Jamie took a seat, in direct view of Jason's room. The man stopped in front of the windowpane going unnoticed by the rooms' occupants. Pulling the gun from his coat pocket he aimed it at Courtney's back, his finger poised to pull the trigger. 

Sorry have to leave it there, please review it makes me write faster!


	9. Loving Betrayal

Thank you for all the great reviews! Sorry I have not updated in a while but I have been swamped at school! I promise to update again soon, please review and tell me if u want me to continue!

Loving Betrayal

The stranger stopped, returning his gun to his trench coat pocket. Jaime held back a frustrated scream, attempting to remain indifferent at the hit mans inability to complete his task. The read head glared in his direction as he came to her side, grasping her fore arms and roughly pulling her to his chest. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Jaime whispered, trying to shove the man away, only to have him pull her closer. 

"Your sisters orders" The man replied simply, molding their two forms. The red heads eyes widened, filling with tears, as a sharp blade enter her stomach. The man twisted it deeper, watching as she bit her lip to hold in a scream. 

"She said it would be a good way to get her message across" The stranger commented flippantly, observing the woman squirm painfully when he pulled the knife out. The blood-covered blade fell by their feet, the scene going unnoticed by the staff. With a final stroke of Jaime's hair, the attacker lowered her body to the ground, her frail form all but disappearing beneath the plastic chairs. Blood began to flow more rapidly from her wound and onto the tiled floor. 

Squatting to her level, he drew Jaime's eyes upwards. 

"Angel says you know what to do" He stated calmly, rising and rushing towards the nurses' desk to act like a concerned citizen. 

Sonny and Carly stepped off the elevator, noticing the nurses and doctors that crowded the waiting room. Michael looked up at his parents, tugging on his mothers coat to get her attention. Carly lifted the boy off the ground, despite his protests, shielding his eyes, as a stretcher went by.  Carly fought back the urge to vomit at the sight of Jamie's unconscious and bloody body, positioned on the moving stretcher. 

"Mommy what is it? Where's Uncle Jason?" The little boy inquired impatiently, squirming until he was set down. 

"Uncle Jason's room is just up over there, why don't we go say hi?" Carly suggested half-heartedly, her eyes connecting with Sonny's, conveying her fear. Michael took his mothers outstretched hand, letting himself be led further down the hallway and away from the commotion. 

Courtney pulled away from Jason's embrace, wrapping her arms around herself and walking towards the window. 

"She doesn't mean anything to me" Jason once again tried to quell his fiancé's fears. 

"Jamie is your wife, she obviously means something to you, or you would have followed up on the finalization of the divorce" Courtney turned to face him, her body growing weary from her emotional battle. 

"Look Jamie needed my help, we got married, and then we got divorced. End of story"

"Jason, don't you understand it's not that easy for me. You proposed to me after divorcing the latest, but I guess not legal, Mrs. Morgan, and another one pops ups" Sighing, Courtney settled into the chair beside the now vacant bed. 

"Every time we get close to happiness something rips it to shreds. I think it's a sign we shouldn't be together" Courtney saw the anguish come to Jason's eyes, his expression clouding briefly, before he bowed his head. Kneeling in front of Courtney, he took her hands in his own. Breathing deeply he struggled to find the right words. 

"You're wearing the ring I was going to give you" He stated, running his thumb along her knuckle and up the band.  

"Sonny put it on me when he gave us our blessing, if you want it back…"

"Courtney, I don't know how many more times I have to say I love you, and only you, before you get it, sometimes you are just as stubborn as Sonny" Jason muttered under his breath, smiling when he received a small grin from the blonde. 

"There's something you need to know" She stated seriously. Jason nodded encouraging her to continue. 

"I was admitted to the hospital when you were in surgery…"

"Uncle Jason" The couple pulled apart quickly, when Michael launched himself into his uncle's arm, causing a wide grin to spread over his features. Hugging the little boy close, Jason looked up at Courtney, noticing the crestfallen expression that had taken over her features. 

"Hey Aunt Courtney" Michael added softly, allowing himself to be placed in her lap for a hug. Holding back tears, the blonde-haired woman held the little boy tightly. 

"Jason why don't you take Mikey to get some juice" Carly suggested, looking over at Courtney's grief stricken form. Jason nodded swinging the boy onto his shoulders, taking one last look at Courtney, receiving an encouraging smile, before he set off. 

"Thanks I needed to have a moment to pull myself together" Courtney admitted sniffling. 

Carly nodded absently flopping onto the mattress in front of her sister in law. 

"What's wrong Carly?" Courtney inquired, growing worried at the dark blondes' visibly paler complexion. 

"Jaime was stabbed in the waiting room" The words were out of her mouth before she could think twice about what she was saying. Courtney felt her heart begin to pound, fear adding to the already jumbled emotions coursing through her. 

"Is she alive?" 

Sonny stood outside the surgery windows watching while machines went off and the nurses and doctors slowed their efforts. The steady rhythm of a heartbeat came across one of the monitors, causing a few relieved smiles to cross the staffs' weary faces. Running a hand over his face, Sonny prepared to wait until the crowd dispersed to get the information he needed. 

Angel stared out upon the scenery from the balcony, two floors from the ground. A cold mask of silence lay etched on her features; she listened to the steady sound of the falling rain hitting the ground. Taking a sip from her coffee cup, the brunette let her eyes fix on the gates in the distance, a few trees decorating the other wise plain winding road that led up to the mansion. 

"Mrs. Sorel?"

"Yes, Maurice" 

"Your sister will be fine; they have moved her to recovery" 

"Fine" Angel kept her gaze focused ahead, refusing to let her relief show.

"Is there something else?" She requested, her piercing gaze settling upon the hesitant guard. 

"Do you want to visit Jaime?" He asked, looking for a reaction, receiving none. Turning her back on Maurice, the woman crossed her legs, settling deeper into her chair. 

"No, Jaime will come to me when she's better" Maurice nodded silently, turning on his heel and returning to the dry indoors. 

"You'll be fine Jaime, when Sonny goes down and you get Jason, you'll realize why I did what I did" Angel whispered to herself, shaking her head to ward off the guilt that began creeping into the pit of her stomach, Choosing instead, to focus on the rhythmic falling of the rain. 

 Sonny pushed his way through the surgery doors, taking in the pale woman whose eyes were shut, a peaceful look on her face. 

Pulling a metal stool to her bedside, he watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open. 

"Who are you?" The girl rasped, her voice dry from being unused for hours. 

"Sonny Corinthos, I need to know who did this to you" 

Jaime paused, swallowing and contemplating the severity of his inquiry. Pushing herself up, the red head grimaced in pain. 

"You shouldn't move" Sonny stated indifferently. 

"Thanks, from the whole side splitting pain thing, I think I got it" Jaime bit back, frazzled slightly by Sonny's cold tone. 

"Who did this to you?"

"I don't know some guy who said it was a message to Morgan, whatever that means" The woman played the incident down, remaining calm and collected, to Sonny's surprise. 

"What are you going to do?" Jaime asked, observing Sonny's retreating form. 

"Don't worry you'll be safe, maybe not from Carly and Courtney but from whatever other people want to come after you with a knife" Sonny replied coolly, stopping his hasty retreat when the read head called his name. 

"Why do you hate me?" 

"I don't like people who threaten my family; if I find out you hurt anyone I love I will hurt you" Sonny responded, walking out and leaving a usually strong woman to cower. 

"Were going to the island, go home and pack" Sonny ordered, interrupting Carly and Courtney's conversation. The women were taken aback, but nodded in agreement, 

knowing there was no room for arguments.

Please review!!!


	10. Las Hermanas Siempre

And finally here is the newest chapter! Thank you for all the great reviews I have received, it means a lot to me to know you guys like my story! I do not speak Spanish so if any of the words are wrong its cause I used an online translator. I apologize if I have butchered the language in anyway. Las Hermanas Siempre 

Courtney sighed, running a hand through her hair, eyes darting around the darkening hallway. Opening the door to the loft, she shrugged off her jacket, letting it fall onto the couch. The loft lay still, the quiet serene setting reminding Courtney of how tumultuous the past few days had been. Max poked his head in the doorway, looking around the room with a subtle interest. 

"I'll be right outside when you're ready," He stated softly, earning a distracted nod. Closing the door behind him and leaving Courtney to her thoughts. Pulling two suitcases from beneath the bed, she began removing items from drawers, folding and placing them inside the bags. Tears filled her eyes as exhaustion and sadness hit her harder then before. Taking a deep breath, Courtney tried to settle her rapidly beating heart; images of Jamie and Jason together getting married flashing before her eyes as if she had been there. Picking a vase up from the table to her side Courtney sent it flying into the wall. Watching the crystal shatter, water dripping down the wall, while the white roses it once held lay against the ground. Her tears began to over flow, the sound of the glass breaking echoing in her head, as she slumped to the ground in a painful heap of sobs. 

Jamie pulled a sweater over her head, inhaling sharply when her stitches stretched. Ignoring the insistent pain, she ventured towards the mirror. Her reflection caused a scowl to form marring her pale face. Her hair hung in limp messy curls; tying it up tightly she slipped past her guard and towards the elevator. Stepping into it she pulled a cell phone from her purse.

"I'll be at the cemetery in ten minutes be alone" She barked into the device, ending the call before a response could be heard. Letting out a shaky breath, Jamie watched the floors slowly be counted down, towards the parking garage. 

Jamie walked towards the darkened cemetery, her gaze growing cold at the memories. Rain began to drizzle from the clouds, the thunder growing louder. Shuddering from the icy wind, Jamie pulled her coat closer to herself. 

_The sun bore down on the large cemetery. Green grass glimmered in the light, tall willow trees creating little shade in the scorching summer heat. Jamie crouched at her fathers' grave, a single tear trailing down her cheek. The slab of marble was molded into a half circle, the words un combatiente, un padre, un hombre leal al fin, engraved within it's center. Jamie felt a warm breeze ruffle her lightly curled hair, her black dress feeling heavy under the suns' rays. _

_"El padre lo amó" A voice whispered in her ear, the words sounding delicate against the strangers tongue. _

_"I never learned Spanish" The read head replied sheepishly, observing the brunette move from behind her to kneel at her side. _

_"I said that father loved you"_

_"A fighter, a father, a loyal man to the end" Angel stated fondly, a hint of a smile playing on her lips as she traced the engraving on the tombstone. _

_"Sonny did this, didn't he?" Jamie questioned her voice breaking slightly. _

_"Yes he did. None of that matters though because we have a job to do, were all father had and now we have to finish what he started" Angel smoothed an imaginary wrinkle in her white skirt. _

_"I don't understand" Jamie replied, rising slowly as her sister did the same. _

_"Were going to destroy Sonny, they know I'm Sorel's daughter but they don't know you"_

_Jamie shook her head" I don't want to be involved" she began to walk alway when Angel gripped her arm. _

_" We only have each other now, father would want us to bring Sonny down" Angel loosened her grip, watching the emotions flicker in Jamie's eyes. _

_" I don't want to be like him, he was a killer" Angel raised her hand, slapping Jamie across the cheek. The red head remained still, her gaze connecting with her sisters. Angel's brown eyes filled with fury before becoming cold and glassy once again. _

_" I'm only nineteen I just want to got to college, that's what dad wanted for me" Jamie reasoned, squaring her shoulders and preparing for a fight. Angel only shrank back, running a hand through her short brown hair as she processed her sisters' words. _

_"If that's what you want then go" Jamie nodded silently turning on her heel, when Angel began speaking again. "Don't expect any money to pay for this little endeavor though"._

_Jamie gaped, her eyes pooling with unshed tears; blurring her sisters form that began to move closer. _

_"I promise the minute I feel satisfied that Sonny has lost everything, that you can go to college, get married and live on some farm. For now though you need to help me," Angel stated, running a hand through Jamie's hair. _

_"What do you need me to do?"_

"It's been three years, I have been loyal to you, I haven't questioned any of your decisions, and what to I get?" Jamie inquired furiously, turning towards the woman standing behind her. The rain fell faster, the ground becoming thick and muddy. Jamie clutched her coat, the water soaking through her thin layers. 

Angel sighed, rolling her eyes at the display. " I had no choice, I have to get Sonny to that island so this plan will work" 

"No you wanted to show me that I'm expendable" Jamie bit back coldly, her gaze fixing on the one person she had trusted. 

"I was sending Sonny a message, if there had been another way…"

"Don't lie to me like I'm still that immature nineteen year old you coerced into working with you. I've seen the way you work people" 

Shaking her head, Angel dropped the umbrella in her hand, letting the rain stream down her face and soak her clothes. Pulling a knife from her pocket she slid it down her palm; watching in fascination as blood began to flow in droplets from the cut. Jamie's eyes went wide at the display, her heart beginning to pound louder then the thunder that echoed through the cemetery. Angel walked to her sister, her heels sinking into the ground. Taking Jamie's hand she placed the blade against her palm, looking into the red heads eyes. Jamie winced biting her lip, while the blade sliced into her palm, blood beginning to pool. 

Angel interlaced their cut hands, pressing the palms together.

"This is Sorel blood, las hermanas siempre, sisters always. Too much of our family's blood has been spilled over the years because of Sonny. It has to end" Angel's voice began to lull the reservations Jamie had. The red head looked at her sister, seeing the flicker of desperation in her eyes. 

"What do I need to do?"

"Get on that plane tonight and make sure Courtney and Jason never reach their happy ending" Angel responded casually, guiding Jamie towards the limo parked near the back of the cemetery. 

Courtney pushed her two duffel bags towards the door, pausing briefly to look at the broken glass by her feet. Shaking her head, she walked back to the washroom. Looking at her reflection she felt a sigh pass her lips. Her pale cheeks were marred with tearstains; a scowl spread across her features at the site. 

"She's not going to win" 

Carly smiled at Max as she brushed him towards the loft door, knocking tentatively before walking in. Carly opened her mouth then shut it at the site of Courtney. Her hair laid straight past her shoulder, knee high boots hitting just below her leather mini skirts bottom. A sleeveless red v-neck shirt showed off her bare midriff, a short leather jacket lay draped over it.

"Nice look, wanna explain the sudden change?" Carly inquired casually, leaning against the couch's arm and watching Courtney dart across the room. 

"Courtney"

"I'm not going to let Jamie walk in here and take him away from me, I don't care if her last name is Morgan" 

"You know you don't need to dress up for Jason he loves you no matter what"

"I know but he does have a thing for leather" Courtney replied cracking a timid smile. Carly laughed at the remark, the atmosphere lightening considerably. 

"Come on paradise awaits" Carly commented, placing an arm around her sister in law's shoulder and walking towards the door. 

"You think if Jaime gets on my nerves we could figure out a way to kill her and hide the body?" Courtney asked in a mock seriousness.

Carly nodded, her smile growing at the thought "I'm sure we can arrange something"

Jaime stepped onto the air strip her mind whirling at the task before her. 

"Las hermanas siempre" 

"Sisters always" Jaime repeated, holding her head high as she walked towards the plane. 

Angel walked into Kelly's her gaze traveling over the quaint dinner with disdain. Brushing her brown hair behind her shoulder she walked up the stairs towards the boarding rooms. Knocking on the door lightly she heard giggling and footsteps. Rolling her eyes she watched the door open slowly. 

"Can I help you" The brunette inquired raising her eyebrows.

"Yes is Rick Lansing here?" angel inquired looking over the other girls shoulder, into the dimly lit room.

"He's in the shower is there something specific you want?"

"Actually I want to give him a message" 

Angel pulled the knife from her purse, not giving the other woman time to respond before embedding in her stomach. The brunette watched the girl struggle for breath, desperately trying to stop the bleeding and stay upright. 

"It's okay just let go," Angel whispered, crouching by the woman until the last signs of life left her body. Angel signaled for the guard at the end of the hallway.

"Put her on the bed and leave this" She stated, handing over a piece of paper before disappearing into the hallway. 

Please review it keeps me writing and I need to know if u guys want me to continue!  


End file.
